super smash bros escuela de la deseperacion
by paperblack23
Summary: rosalina es una nueva estudiante en esta institución de prestigio pero que pasara cuando termine encerrada y envuelta en este juego de la matanza mutua con otros 17 estudiantes con un oso que solo los obligara a matarse entre si o talvez puedan mantener la esperanza... se escucha una voz infantil y burlona -upupupu no si antes los hago caer en la desesperación... kyajajajaja-
1. incio

Esta es como una mezcla no crossover(porque yo mas bien tengo entendido que un crossover es un cruce entre dos o mas universos corríjanme si me equivoco por favor para no tener una idea errónea ) entre súper smash bros y danganronpa se preguntara por qué bueno porque se me ocurrió una idea y pues decidí realizarla los que ya conozcan la historia de danganronpa ya sabrán de que va tratar esto ocurre en un universo ajeno a los juegos y sus respectivas historia, es un AU básicamente obviamente los derechos son para sus respectivos creadores de cada juego una nota más es que voy a agregar a mi propio oc y el de mi hermano perdón.

Aquí los smashers son simples humanos los cuales son famosos en sus respectivas ramas de trabajo tanto que son reconocidos a nivel mundial por lo que han logrado y se les ha reconocido estos asistirán la academia smash ultímate una preparatoria hecha solamente para lo mejor de lo mejor en este lugar se educa a los estudiantes según el talento que posean pero lo que no se esperaban era lo que iba a ocurrir después; nuestra protagonista es rosalina una chica tímida pero muy sabia y maternal recibe el talento de la estudiante astrónoma definitiva , que despierta en una cama de enfermería sin saber que ocurrió; al salir la estarán esperando otros 17 estudiantes más, ellos no se esperaban que su vida iba a cambiar por completo quien diría que un simple oso podría causar demasiados problemas y una enorme desesperación a los estudiantes de esta prestigiosa academia dependerá de Rosalina y sus compañeros de clase sobrevivir a esta vida de matanza mutua… se logra ori una voz infantil –no sin antes hacer que se maten entre ellos upupupupu-.


	2. (prologo) despertando: parte 1

hola mi nombre es rosalina y hoy es mi primer día en la academia acabar de llegar en auto bus y se preguntarán pues a donde voy a asistir nada más que a la academia super smash bros ultimate donde se educa a lo mejor de lo mejor lo se lo no es la gran cosa claro si omitimos el hecho de aqui se acepta gente reconocida a nivel mundial perdón si estoy algo sarcástica pero aún no lo puedo creer es un simple aprendiz de astrónomo siendo aceptada y reconocida parada en la puerta de la academia mas prestigiosa aun Recuerdo cuando recibi la noticia.

* * *

 _ **Inicio de flash back de rosalina.**_

 _era una noche como cualquier y una chica de cabello rubio con una piyama de estrellas se admira el cielo estrellado tomando "prestado" un telescopio del observatorio y el salio en plena noche para admirar ese cielo que siempre la maravillaba y cautivaba esas estrellas tan enormes y tan lejanas pero tan pequeñas desde su punto de vista la emocionaba._

 _ **rosalina:** que hermoso se ve el cielo esta noche- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa muy tranquila._

 _mientras ella admiraba el cielo en ese momento un hombre alto de una complexión delgada pero no tanto, que vestía una ropa blanca con una bata para dormir no aparentaba más de 28 años, el hombre se acercó tocando ligeramente el hombro de la chica muy suavemente llamando a su atencion._

 _ **?:** todavía sigues observando las estrellas- dijo con una voz muy calmada_

 ** _rosalina:_** _maestro crazy hand perdón no lo vi aquí - dijo con apenada de lo que hizo parecer avergonzada el joven solo se rio_

 ** _crazy hand:_** _ese es mi nombre no lo gasté-sonrió de una forma burlesca tras decir esas palabras._

 ** _crazy hand:_** _pero basta de mi sigues afuera, sabes que hora es no ves que ya paso mi hora de dormir- dijo haciendo un puchero con los labios y quejándose como un niño de lo que estaba haciendo una de sus aprendices._

 ** _rosalina:_** _lo siento pero es que no dejo de observar lo maravilloso del cosmos es como si fuera parte de mi, como si esas estrellas estuvieran solas como niños pequeños que solo quieran brillar en el cielo para encontrar a sus amigos perdidos- dijo con una sonrisa materna._

 ** _crazy hand:_** _estas loquita ... -dijo tocándole el frente con una sonrisa burlona- ... sip creo que estas loquita tengo que llevarte a un manicomio para que te revisen a ver si no tienes algo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona solo haciendo que La joven ponga una cara enojada._

 ** _rosalina:_** _oiga no se burle, así soy yo yes así como me gusta ser, aun que los demás, digan que tengo la cabeza en las estrellas no me importa por ...- dijo enojada con un puchero pero en es momento el joven le interrumpe._

 ** _crazy hand_** ** _:_** _pero te digo una cosa ... las mejores personas lo están ... pequeña madre de las estrellas - dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a rosalina algo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco._

 ** _rosalina:_** _no-no tiene que decirme de esa forma-dijo con la cara toda roja lo que no noto el joven es que ese nombre de madre de las estrellas le gusto_

 ** _crazy hand:_** _oohh casi se me olvida toma es una carta que te enviaron-._

 _rosalina solo tomo la carta revisando que todo estuviera en orden o que su maestro no la haya leído y conociéndolo que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de reírse un poco de sus aprendices algo que crazy noto y solo desvió la mirada con una cara algo risueña aunque rosalina no lo notara esta comenzó a leer la carta y decía lo siguiente_

 _para la señorita rosalina_

 _Mucho gusto esperamos que esto sea de su agrado_

 _le informamos que usted ha sido escogida de entre muchos para asistir a la academia super smash bros ultimate, por sus logros le mencionamos que ahora es conocida como la estudiante astrónoma definitiva, descuide todos los gastos están pagados tanto su hospedaje como sus estudios sin más que decir nos despedimos._

 _atte: el director de la academia_

 _al final de leer la carta la chica no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo como pude ser de entre tantas personas ella ha sido escogida para asistir a esta academia estaba en shock hasta que alguien la saco con un golpe cito en la espalda de sus pensamientos_

 ** _crazy hand_** ** _:_** _y bien que te pareció mi pequeña estudiante astrónoma definitiva - dijo con una sonrisa pero rosalina lo ve con cara de leíste la carta antes de entregármela verdad el solo rió algo nervioso._

 _ **rosalina:** La Verdad no se si quiero ir no hice nada de que estar orgullosa- dijo triste Pero el joven la miro algo extrañado_

 _ **crazy hand:** pero claro que hiciste cosas importantes descubriste una nueva galaxia, un cometa y vamos a un nuevo fenómeno espacial que solo ocurre cada cien años para eso es mucho- dijo serio algo que sorprendió a la joven pero seguía con la misma cara _

_**rosalina:** pero lo hice sin su permiso desobedecí sus reglas y solo me da cuenta de un accidente que hice- dijo ya algo agobiada_

 _ **crazy hand:**_ mira rosalina lo que hiciste no fue un accidente, si rompiste las reglas pero no estoy molesto, y se que vas a ir a un lugar lejano pero deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad no sabes cuándo volverás a responder algo así en tu vida pero creerme cuando te digo que estoy orgulloso de ti y de mis aprendices.

 _ **crazy hand:** es por lo que hiciste ... o tal vez es porque no quieres dejar a tus amigos y a tu maestro verdad- luego de decir eso rosalina estallo en llanto y corrió a abrazar a su maestro y era verdad ella no quería irse, no quería dejar a sus amigos ni a su profesor ella los quería mucho y solo la idea de dejarlos agobiaba su corazón._

 _al final rosalina decido ir a esa academia pero no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos y de su maestro crazy hand cuando estaba por subirse al auto bus con todas sus cosas ella corrió a abrazar a sus amigos y todos se unieron en el abrazo incluido u maestro Que aunque no lo demostrara no quería que su alumna se fuera._

 _ **fin del flash back de vuelta de rosalina.**_

* * *

y verme aquí parada en la puerta de la academia es verdad que no veré a mis amigos ni mi maestro pero no voy a defraudarlos me convertiré en la mejor astrónoma, escuche que si te gradúas de esta academia tienen la vida asegurada así que Voy a hacer que nuestro pequeño observatorio se convierta en uno de los más famosos y no tengamos que pasar por esas dificultades.

 **rosalina:** bien nada se logra si sigo aquí parada - en eso di mi primer paso, y de repente, sentí mi cuerpo pesado de repente me fue más difícil de respirar no podía dar un paso más, los colores a mi alrededor se comenzaron a mezclar ya no podía distinguir nada ni a nadie y en eso oscuridad.

solo podía ver a infinita oscuridad como si todo hubiera desaparecido como una película a blanco y negro solo que no existió el blanco solo un horrible color negro que me consumia y en eso desperté.

 **rosalina:** aha..aha ... aha ...- despertar exaltada no mire a mi alrededor y en eso escuche pasos que se acercan cada vez mas y mas como una película de terror solo que esto era real así que decidí hacerme la dormida y que escuche voces que se aproximaban

 **?** no por que sea el mar calmado quiere decir que es el líder estas de acuerdo conmigo no-dijo una voz masculina se oía algo molesta

 **?:** ...

 **?:** DESPIERTA¡- Grito pero no se escuchaba molesto.

 **?:** eehhh ...- oí otra voz masculina salvo que esta se oía mas joven

 **?** No puedo creer que puedas dormir y caminar a la vez y más en pleno día y peor es que hace diez minutos estabas despierto.

 **?:** chiiiii ... oye por que vamos a enfermería ...

 **?:** ya se te olvido de nuevo verdad vamos a ver a la chica que aun no despierta- se escuchó algo irritado.

 **?:** a es verda ... esa chica aun no despierta.

 **?:** si y la necesitamos- dijo en un tono algo amenazador

en eso entraron esos dos chicos, que como supe se oyó como abrieron la puerta aun que este se escuchó que se abrió por si solo pude ver dos sombras que se aproximan a mi logre escuchar su voz.

 **?:** vamos pequeña dormilona hora de ... emmmmm ... como se dice ... o si hora de despertar- dijo una voz en tono infantil pero no me iba a confiar en eso me levante y aventé al primer chico y le arroje mi almohada al otro el cual la logro esquivar pero se veía algo sorprendido por mi repentino despertar aproveche eso y agarre un tubo

 **rosalina** **:** quienes son? donde estoy? que es lo que quieren hacer conmigo? ¿Fueron ustedes que me trajeron aquí? - dije amenazante y asustada, pero vamos mucha gente haría lo mismo en mi situación, hasta que el hablo.

 **?:** gua, gua calmada una pregunta a la vez-dijo algo preocupado

 **rosalina:** muy bien pero no bajare esta ... esta ... esta cosa-yo dije algo amenazante aun que me moría de vergüenza.

 **?:** bueno en primera no queremos hacerte nada ni siquiera lastimarte, en segunda mi nombre es snow y el nombre de mi amigo es paper , en tercera no te trajimos aquí estamos en las mismas también despertamos aquí en la enfermería pero no tenemos nada que ver y en cuarta y última es una enfermería de la academia super smash bros últimate modo que estas dentro de la academia eso responde a tus preguntas .

me respondieron mis preguntas incluso baje mi arma si es que se puede decir, pero me sorprendió lo ultimo que dijo.

 **Rosalina:** Espera que fue lo que dijiste al final-dije sorprendida

 **paper:** dijo que ... emmmm .. estamos en la academia super smash bros ultimate- dijo algo nervioso

eso es lo que no se puede creer ya que estamos dentro de la academia que quieren decir que ellos son estudiantes definitivos donde están los otros y quienes nos trajo aquí ... pero lo más importante es cuanto tiempo dormí.

* * *

 **bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gustado buenas noches, dias o tardes en papel paperckck23 adios :)**


	3. (prologo) despertando parte 2

**prologo: despertando parte 2**

 **hola a todos bueno que tal les traigo la segunda parte del prologo "despertando" pero primero una re-capitulación**

 **rosalina : quienes son? donde estoy? que es lo que quieren hacer conmigo? ¿Fueron ustedes que me trajeron aquí? - dije amenazante y asustada, pero vamos mucha gente haría lo mismo en mi situación, hasta que el hablo.**

 **?: gua, gua calmada una pregunta a la vez-dijo algo preocupado**

 **rosalina: muy bien pero no bajare esta ... esta ... esta cosa-yo dije algo amenazante aun que me moría de vergüenza.**

 **?: bueno en primera no queremos hacerte nada ni siquiera lastimarte, en segunda mi nombre es snow y el nombre de mi amigo es paper , en tercera no te trajimos aquí estamos en las mismas también despertamos aquí en la enfermería pero no tenemos nada que ver y en cuarta y última es una enfermería de la academia super smash bros últimate modo que estas dentro de la academia eso responde a tus preguntas .**

 **me respondieron mis preguntas incluso baje mi arma si es que se puede decir, pero me sorprendió lo ultimo que dijo.**

 **Rosalina: Espera que fue lo que dijiste al final-dije sorprendida**

 **paper: dijo que ... emmmm .. estamos en la academia super smash bros ultimate- dijo algo nervioso**

 **eso es lo que no se puede creer ya que estamos dentro de la academia que quieren decir que ellos son estudiantes definitivos donde están los otros y quienes nos trajo aquí ... pero lo más importante es cuanto tiempo dormí.**

 **bueno continuamos.**

* * *

no podía despejar mi mente de aquello como que me encontraba en la academia smash eso no era posible, pero cuando voltee a ver sus miradas denotaban comprensión como si entendieran por lo que estoy pasando, como si de algún motivo ya lo vivieron o lo estuvieran viviendo pero lo tomaran con mas tranquilidad, bueno sera mejor que me calme si no esta conversación nunca avanzara.

 **rosalina:** perdón por lo ocurrido y por lastimarte es que pensé que ustedes me iban a lastimar- dije algo apenada.

 **snow:** descuida la mayoría de nosotros despertamos de la misma forma que tu así que no te preocupes.- dijo de forma que pudiera tranquilizarme pero la verdad aun seguía confundida.

rosalina: perdón pero dijiste los otros-pregunte curiosa

snow: si los otros o que pensabas que solo estábamos nosotros tres- cuando dijo eso me sorprendí hay mas en este lugar que aun no puedo decir que sea la academia smash, pero si hay otros debería saber quienes son; me le quede viendo al chico con el delantal de cocina pero solo...

paper:...zzz

rosalina: mm...esta dormido-dije confundida y a la vez sorprendida hace unos momentos se encontraba despierto hasta que

snow: disculparlo suele quedarse dormido muy a menudo- dijo avergonzado de el chico en eso chasquea los dedos y el chico despierta.

paper: eehhhh... o ya despertaste- me respondió de forma muy normal parece que olvido el golpe que le di

snow: perdónalo también suele olvidar cosas- dijo algo irritado

snow: bueno ya que despertaste sera mejor que te llevemos con los demás- dijo muy tranquilo

rosalina: esperen ¡- grite en eso los dos se detuvieron de golpe y me voltearon a ver algo confundidos

rosalina: bueno es que... me podrían volver a decir sus nombres todo esto fue muy repentino y los olvide.

snow: bueno así te podemos conocer ya que tampoco nos has dicho tu nombre primero voy yo- dijo sonriéndome

snow: mi nombre es snow soy **el estudiante esquiador definitivo.**

snow es un chico que viste ropa de esquiador aunque la chamarra de esquí la suele amarrar a su cintura en tiempos de calor, tiene los ojos azul pastel y de pelo blanco, la ropa de esquiador que usa es de azul oscuro con negro usa una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de la chamarra, lleva puestos unas gafas para esquí y unos tenis deportivos negros, también tiene los ojos azules y el cabello negro.

rosalina: esquiador dijiste ese es tu talento.-pregunte

paper: por supuesto que lo es que nunca has oído hablar de el- me pregunto algo confundido pero con una cara que denotaba algo de curiosidad.

rosalina: perdón pero yo vengo de una ciudad algo lejana de... bueno podría decirse que mi pueblo no esta unido a las grandes ciudades pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos al tanto de noticias o des actualizados.

paper:... ya veo bueno en ese caso para mi no sera molestia informarte sobre el y los demás bueno el es reconocido por haber ganado todos los torneos de esquí en los que ha participado y sigue invicto - dijo alegre aunque tardo un poco en asimilar lo que le dije.

rosalina: de cuantos torneos estamos hablando-pregunte curiosa

paper: 75 u 87...mmmmm... creo que lo olvide- dijo eso de una forma muy normal y con una sonrisa lo que no logro comprender es que como puede decir eso con tanta naturalidad eso es impresionante lograr estar invicto en un deporte

paper: también ah batido los récords de esquí que se le han topado incluyendo los de estilo libre y distancia sin mencionar que ya le están echando un ojo para las olimpiadas de invierno que están próximas a llegar- y va otra vez diciendo esto con una sonrisa bueno ahora entiendo que no por nada **snow** tiene el titulo del **estudiante esquiador definitivo.**

snow: bueno sigues tu. dijo mirando al otro chico.

paper: oh... bueno mi nombre es paper y soy el **el estudiante dibujante definitivo.**

paper viste es algo extraña, usa una camisa de manga corta blanca con una chamarra ligera color azul claro, lleva puesto un delantal de chef por debajo de la chamarra, siempre carga consigo una mochila grande con varios materiales de dibujo y uno tenis deportivos. Si su conjunto no es el mejor, ademas es de pelo castaño, de ojos color miel

rosalina: y que clase de dibujos haces-dije curiosa

paper: bueno yo...-en ese momento se le puso la cara roja parece ser que se apeno.

snow: disculpalo siempre le da vergüenza hablar de su talento en ese caso yo hablare, a la gente le gusta mucho su arte tiene mas de 10000 fans en las redes sociales en las que tiene una cuenta- eso si que me sorprendió diez mil fans en cada una de sus redes.

snow: eso no es nada, incluso la gente le ha pedido comisiones de arte y todas las ha cumplido.

rosalina: como cuantas comisiones de la gente has hecho?

paper: eeemmmm... como un millón- dijo avergonzado yo solo me le quede viendo y analizando su respuesta un millón eso es mucha gente.

paper: pero solo al año- dijo con la cara toda roja, pero aun así sigue siendo mucha gente.

rosalina: pero eso quiere decir...- no pude terminar mi frase por snow de inmediato interrumpió.

snow: que tiene demasiando tiempo libre- dijo con una sonrisa burlona viendo a su amigo.

paper: oye¡- dijo con un puchero pero todavía tenia la cara roja.

snow: sip este niño no tiene amigos- dijo rascando le la cabeza el solo se volteo muy avergonzado yo no podía dejar que esto se quedara así.

rosalina: si a la gente le gusta lo que haces no tienes por que sentir vergüenza o enojarte tu trabajo es fantástico vamos alégrate- dije con una voz tranquila el chico solo se me quedaba mirando y en eso.

paper: por favor se mi mama- me contesta de forma muy alegre yo solo me avergonze de lo que dijo se me puso lo cara roja y este snow solo desvió su mirada hacia otro lado tratando de no reírse creo que ahora entiendo lo que mi amiga me dijo de que tengo una sonrisa maternal.

snow: pffff...bueno suficiente de nosotros que hay de ti- dijo intentando aguantarse la risa algo que no te pero decidí presentarme.

rosalina: bueno mi nombre es rosalina y soy... **la estudiante astrónoma definitiva.**

paper: eh... creo que escuche tu nombre en alguna parte... espera no seras acaso esa chica que descubrió una galaxia nueva- dijo empezando a impresionarse.

snow: espera te refieres a la chica que descubrió a una nueva galaxia la cual nombro **el mirador** y un nuevo cometa el cual nombro **destello** y que el cual pasa cada cien años y que esta a 2 años de ocurrir y que el cometa es tan grande que creara una lluvia de estrellas el mismo día- dijo impresionado.

paper: esa eres tu- dijo con una luz en sus ojos a lo cual solo asentí pero la verdad aun estaba dudosa sobre mi talento y como lo veo creo que no hicieron publico que lo descubrió por accidente.

snow: cálmate paper bueno ya que los tres no presentamos que tal si vamos a la cafetería ahí nos encontrábamos todos antes de venir aquí bueno quien sabe si sigan ahí pero tal vez nos encontremos con algunos en el camino o en otro lado- dijo pensativo.

bueno decidimos salir y lo primero que vi fue un pasillo de escuela y creo que empiezo pensar que realmente esta es la escuela smash, mientras seguíamos caminando nos encontramos con una chica ella vestía una blusa anaranjada con unos pantalones cafés y unos tenis negros tenía un cinturón de cultivo amarrado en su cintura y una margarita en el pelo con unos guantes blancos para cultivo aunque estaban algo sucios y tiene el pelo castaño y ojos de color verde.

paper: ... mira es daisy... HOLAAAAAA- grito nos acercamos a ella

daisy: hola paper, hola snow y tu debes ser la chica que se despertó verdad es que no reconocí tu cara y ya conozco las caras de todos aquí excepto la tuya y bueno creo que ya sabes mi nombre pero lo diré de todas formas soy daisy y soy **la estudiante florista definitiva.**

paper: ella es también muy reconocida por sus arreglos florales, ha sido la decoradora y florista de eventos de múltiples estrellas como cantantes famosos, bandas, actores, actrices y también es reconocida por descubrir varios tipos de nuevas plantas que solo ella posee.

rosalina: estoy impresionada debes de ser muy famosa.

daisy: la verdad es que si pero no me interesa nada de eso- dijo muy seria.

paper: eh...y eso por que.

daisy: la verdad es que no me interesa la fama solo quiero vender y cuidar mis flores ademas de que tengo un sueño-dijo algo pensativa pero con una alegría contagiosa.

rosalina: y ¿cual es tu sueño?

daisy: la verdad solo quiero abrir una florería en la gran ciudad, es que dicen que si te gradúas de esta academia tienes la vida asegurada o eso es lo que escuche- dijo alegre; le entendía yo no busco la fama aunque si quiero que el observatorio en el que estudiaba se haga popular solo quiero acabar con la deuda de este y que mas personas se interesen por el cosmos.

daisy: suficiente de mi y tu te llamabas

rosalina: mi nombre es rosalina y bueno soy...

daisy: espera eres rosalina- dijo curiosa yo solo asentí

daisy: no puedo creerlo que estés aquí una gran astrónoma asistiendo en esta academia por lo que tu talento es va relacionada con la astronomía verdad- yo solo asentí.

daisy: bueno me voy.

snow: espera a donde vas?

daisy: se supone que en esta prestigiosa academia hay un hermoso jardín y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte así que lo estoy buscando bueno chao- dijo despidiéndose de nosotros y alejándose en el camino con una sonrisa me agrandan las personas que conocí y espero que también las que voy a conocer; pero aun no logro entender por que seguimos aquí realmente esta es la academia smash ultimate y si es verdad quien nos habrá encerrado aquí y con que propósito lo hizo el solo pensarlo.

* * *

 **bueno hasta aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado sin mas que decir buenas noches, tardes o días se despide paperblack23 bye ;) .**


	4. (prologo) despertando parte 3

**prologo despertando: parte 3**

 **hola, hola aquí le traigo la parte tres espero que les guste pero antes re-capitulemos que les parece oki doki**

 **daisy: la verdad es que no me interesa la fama solo quiero vender y cuidar mis flores ademas de que tengo un sueño-dijo algo pensativa pero con una alegría contagiosa.**

 **rosalina: y ¿cual es tu sueño?**

 **daisy: la verdad solo quiero abrir una florería en la gran ciudad, es que dicen que si te gradúas de esta academia tienes la vida asegurada o eso es lo que escuche- dijo alegre; le entendía yo no busco la fama aunque si quiero que el observatorio en el que estudiaba se haga popular solo quiero acabar con la deuda de este y que mas personas se interesen por el cosmos.**

 **daisy: suficiente de mi y tu te llamabas**

 **rosalina: mi nombre es rosalina y bueno soy...**

 **daisy: espera eres rosalina- dijo curiosa yo solo asentí**

 **daisy: no puedo creerlo que estés aquí una gran astrónoma asistiendo en esta academia por lo que tu talento es va relacionada con la astronomía verdad- yo solo asentí.**

 **daisy: bueno me voy.**

 **snow: espera a donde vas?**

 **daisy: se supone que en esta prestigiosa academia hay un hermoso jardín y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte así que lo estoy buscando bueno chao- dijo despidiéndose de nosotros y alejándose en el camino con una sonrisa me agrandan las personas que conocí y espero que también las que voy a conocer; pero aun no logro entender por que seguimos aquí realmente esta es la academia smash ultimate y si es verdad quien nos habrá encerrado aquí y con que propósito lo hizo el solo pensarlo.**

 **bueno continuemos okey : )**

* * *

daisy, se veía que era una buena chica aunque estaba algo tranquila con el hecho de que estamos atrapados dentro de la academia aunque creo que ella ya lo sabia, tal vez no quería que me preocupara mas de lo que ya estoy por eso no lo menciono bueno tampoco yo mencione nada respecto al tema de nuestro encierro.

snow: bueno ya que conociste a daisy a donde podríamos ir yendo a la cafetería.

rosalina: a si perdón había olvidado que ese era nuestro destino-dije algo avergonzada

paper:...

paper...

paper: espera para que íbamos a la cafetería- pregunto algo confundido, yo solo le sonreí y me reí un poquito a diferencia de este snow que solo se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado y algo irritado por el comportamiento de su amigo, a mi me causaba algo de risa y sorpresa la forma en la que a paper se le olvidaban las cosas

snow: se supone que vamos a la cafetería para ver si ahí siguen los demás o en su caso la mayoría- dijo algo irritado pero sonriendo para como si entendiera algo que yo no sobre paper.

paper: a es verdad perdón rosalina debes de estar fastidiada por mi forma de ser- dijo avergonzado

rosalina: no te preocupes no estoy enojada, no tienes por que avergonzarte- dije con una sonrisa y otra vez de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo

paper: por favor se mi mama chiiiii- dijo con una cara de un niño pequeño

rosalina: eehhhh¡ - solo puede decir eso me sentí muy avergonzada

snow: alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa maternal o que tu forma de ser es igual a la de una mama- dijo sin con una sonrisa algo burlona.

rosalina: todo el tiempo el tiempo me lo decían mis amigos y mi maestro del observatorio...jeje- lo dije con una sonrisa y solté una risa algo apenada

durante el camino seguimos platicando de varias cosas como de nuestra vida en donde vivíamos, aficiones, sueños entre otras cosas luego platicamos sobre nuestros logros.

snow: así fue como deje a todos mis rivales de snow boarding muy atrás como a 6 metros de lejos de mi y pues ya saben gane la carrera- dijo con orgullo

rosalina: vaya ya se a quien apostarle en las próximas olimpiadas de invierno- dije bromeando, la verdad a mi no me gusta eso de las apuestas.

paper:...zzz...eh... otra vez esa historia es la tercera vez que me la cuentas- dijo soñoliento parece que venia dormido don nosotros y caminando a la vez, como no me di cuenta de eso.

snow: bueno lo siento si te duermes con mis logros...bueno suficiente de mi ¿que me dices tu rosalina?- dijo con una sonrisa

rosalina: eh... yo- dije nerviosa y confundida

snow: bueno sabemos sobre lo que hiciste pero no como lo lograste, así que dinos como descubriste esa galaxia y cometa

paper: si la verdad yo también estoy entusiasmado por que nos cuentes- dijo con alegría pero por mi parte no sabia que decirles, como les iba a explicar que mi gran descubrimiento fue un mero accidente.

rosalina: bueno...yo...yo...- antes de decirles algo sucedió.

CRASH¡ se escucho como si algo se rompiera pero los tres corrimos a ver que era para nuestra suerte o mala suerte entramos en la cafetería pero lo que encontramos no lo esperábamos.

?: quítate de encima estúpido- contesto una chica con unos enormes aros en las muñecas

?: perdona por resbalarme pero debía aferrarme a algo para evitar caerme y por desgracia fuiste tu a lo que me aferre idiota- dijo un chico con una gorra roja.

?: no me llames idiota ademas rompiste mi taza- se levanto la chica de los aros empujando al chico de la gorra reincorporándose al igual que el chico

?: es una maldita taza te consigues otra así que deja de quejarte idiota- dijo enojado el chico de la gorra.

?: cálmense ya enojarse no arregla nada- dijo con una voz calmada una chica de una blusa azul pero en eso

snow: cof.. oigan que paso aquí- pregunto llamando la atención de los presentes

?: na que te incumba tonto-dijo enojada la chica de los aros

snow: que dijiste pequeña enana- dijo tronándose los dedos con una cara que la verdad me asusto.

paper: cálmate snow- dijo preocupado por su amigo y en eso snow se calmo

snow: como sea quisiera presentares a rosalina ella es **la estudiante astrónoma definitiva** creo que ya la conocen pero ella no los conoce a ustedes así que si fueran tan amables de presentarse- dijo algo calmado

?: perdona rosalina deja que me presente yo soy **Fii** y mi talento es **la estudiante entrenadora de yoga definitiva** \- dijo de una forma tan calmad que olvide la pelea y el enojo de snow por unos momentos esta fii usa una blusa azul claro, con una licra larga de color negro siempre va descalza no usa mucho los zapatos aunque a veces usa unas sandalias blancas además lleva una liga de color blanco amarrada al pelo, tiene los ojos gris oscuro y el pelo de color negro.

paper: ella es conocida por dar sesiones de relajación a mucha gente famosa alrededor del mundo, posee toda la agenda llena de peticiones a así que tener una sesión de yoga con ella te sera difícil por que tiene una fecha de espera de mas de un año y medio, pero también conoce todas las poses de yoga en el mundo e invento nuevas que ayudan al tratamiento de los huesos.

rosalina: si que es impresionante

fii: no es para tanto ya que seremos alumnas en esta academia tendrás sesiones de yoga gratis conmigo

rosalina: gracias creo

me dirigí a la chica de los aros pero

?: si preguntas me llamo wendy y punto ya te puedes ir- dijo muy cortante como en plan yo no me junto con gente como los tuyos

fii: vamos wendy preséntate bien- dijo con una voz tranquilizadora.

wendy: okey soy **la estudiante ilusionista definitiva** \- en eso me ignoro

snow: ella es conocida por los shows de su que ha dado en todos los mejores teatros del mundo incluido las vegas y dubai **(perdón no se como se escribe ese el nombre de ese país)** también es conocida por ser parte de la famosa familia de circense mejor conocida como la familia de los koopa, también tiene su propio club de fans- dijo todo de manera cortante tal vez aun sigue enojado con ella, también wendy usa unos pantalones entubados azul claro, con unos tacones rosas lleva una blusa rosa y usa unos enormes brazaletes en sus muñecas que son oro de verdad, también usa un pequeño moño rosa con puntos blancos. Es rubia de cabello largo suelto y tiene ojos de color azul cielo.

luego fui con el chico de la gorra roja.

?: yo soy mario **el estudiante plomero definitivo** \- esto ultimo lo dijo con demasiado orgullo creo que mas bien estaba presumiendo su talento.

snow: su talento conocido en todas partes por hacer un trabajo de plomeria excelente con solo decirte que puede hacer que un baño publico luzca y funcione como si de un baño refinado se tratara.

mario: eso no es nada una vez salve a una princesa- dijo de una manera presumida aunque no me molestaba cada quien tiene su forma de ser.

paper: ahora que lo pienso estuviste en las noticias fuiste tu el que salvo una princesa de las garras de un tipo llamado... no me acuerdo de su nombre...- dijo curioso

mario: ese fui yo- dijo con la misma actitud

paper: pero ahora que te veo bien

mario: oye que haces- dijo de manera incomoda y con la cara roja, y como no paper lo estaba manoseado no de forma pervertida pero si de una manera que invade el espacio personal de las personas

paper: veo que eres algo bajito- dijo de manera inocente pero demostrando cierta torpeza

mario: q-que fue lo que dijiste...-dijo enojado parece que no le gusta que le digan que es bajito pero la verdad si lo es aunque es algo tierno.

paper: eh.. dije algo...- dijo confundido

mario: vale la pena acabo de recordar que tu tienes es padecimiento memoria de pescado- luego de decir eso se alejo

decidí ignorar lo ultimo pero me causa curiosidad sobre que es lo que padece, aunque decidí mejor no preguntar no quería tocar un tema delicado y mejor me dirigí a los tipos que se encontraban sentados y parecía que se encontraban platicando pero cuando me acerque a ellos...

?: que es lo que buscas-dijo de una manera amenazadora a la vez que me apuntaba con una espada real en ese momento me pare en seco ya que me apuntaba con la espada en la cara pero el otro lo detuvo

?:por favor cálmate... si eres así con todos los que intentan hablarnos terminaremos mas abandonados que la ciudad de chernovil- dijo de forma que el otro chico tratase de tranquilizarse o de al menos dejar de apuntarme con la espada.

?: discúlpeme majestad- al oír esas palabras lo único que pude hacer fue preguntar.

rosalina: emmm... majestad?-pregunte extrañada por los palabras que dijo el chico con la espada

marth: o perdona aun no me presento soy **marth el estudiante príncipe definitivo** \- eso si que me sorprendió también aceptan a gente de la realeza en esta academia o eso es lo que me están diciendo de que estamos atrapados en la academia smash, pero realmente me sorprende un príncipe siendo estudiante y ademas mi compañero de clase no me lo creo ademas el viste unos pantalones azules con unos zapatos cafés con tonos azulados, usa unos guantes negros y una camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos de color blanco con un chaleco de color azul marino además en el chaleco porta el escudo de su nación, tiene el pelo azul y ojos color azul.

paper: bueno marth es conocido por ser el próximo sucesor al trono en su país...creo que veamos...el nombre de tu país es altea si mal no lo recuerdo

marth: si ese es paper pero no es por exagerar- dijo de forma humilde

paper: bromeas es el país mas rico en todo el mundo sin mencionar su cultura, su riqueza gastronómica, su servicio militar aun que siguen empleando el uso de espadas son capaces de desarmar a una persona armada con una arma de fuego sin mencionar que estas próximo a ocupar el trono de tu reino- dijo alegremente yo solo estaba impresionada.

marth: creo que olvidaste que también mi país ha estado en muchos conflictos y ademas involucrado en varias guerras- dijo de una forma algo triste y avergonzada.

rosalina: enserio?

marth: si por eso vine a la academia para ser una mejor personas y en un futuro graduarme y gobernar mi país de una forma que pueda evitar mas conflictos-dijo esto con una determinación en sus ojos.

rosalina: bueno y tu eres...- me dirigí al chico que antes me había amenazado con el arma

roy: me llamo **roy soy el estudiante guerrero definitivo** \- dijo esto con una mirada helada que me producía algo de escalofríos se ve que es una persona algo o muy reservada o mas bien fría también usa una camisa de manga corta con detalles de un azul muy oscuro casi tocando al negro salvo que las mangas son mitad de color negro, usa un pantalón azul claro con unos detalles de color blanco y marfil, usa unos zapatos deportivos de gris con los bordes cafés, también lleva puesto unos guantes rojos largos pero no cubren los dedos además de unas muñequeras en la parte de los guantes largas de color plateado además usa una bandana azul en la frente de color azul también lleva una espada real con todo y su funda, es peli rojo y tiene los ojos de color azul cielo

snow: de el bueno no hay mucho que decir lo dice su talento también procede de altea de todos los mas grandes peleadores el destaco y se le dio ese titulo y si te preguntas por que es que el entrenamiento militar que en altea reciben es conocido por ser el mas riguroso, exigente y difícil en el mundo pero este chico sobresalió en todo.

rosalina: vaya eso es increíble... pero entonces por que no tienes en titulo de **estudiante guardaespaldas definitivo**...por que bueno se ve que proteges al el heredero al trono.

roy: por que ese titulo lo tiene alguien mas

marth: disculpalo no desde que estamos en esta situación desconfía de todos aquí...bueno a excepción de mi- dio algo apenado

snow: bueno ya conocimos a todos aquí o mas bien a los que estaban aquí vamos a buscar a los demás que te parece.

cuando estábamos a punto de irnos esta fii nos detuvo

fii: esperen antes snow paper no pueden irse los necesito en la cocina.

snow: y eso por que

fii: es que como iba a preparar algo de comida para animar a todos pero necesito ayuda así que por favor- dijo con una carita de suplica

snow: y no se lo puedes pedir a los demás

fii: bueno...

snow: no digas mas te ayudare.

parece que entendió a lo que esta fii se refería pero realmente yo no lo entendí

paper: pero quien acompañara a esta... mm... rosalina

marth: descuida yo la puedo acompañar bueno si este no le molesta a este roy

roy: solo llévese mi espada- dijo entregándole su espada a este marth

marth: muy bien vayámonos

* * *

 **upupupupu vaya que quedo largo pero la verdad quieren saber como continua... pues ni lo piensen, no no, ni se les ocurra, eliminen ese pensamiento el prologo aun no acaba aun faltan personajes por presentar y verlos desesperar por este prologo tan largo es dulcemente exquisito es emocionante de hecho el porque este prologo es tan largo es por el tonto del escritor yo estoy libre de culpa**

 _ **oye no es tan fácil escribir esto si me lo**_ ** _preguntas_**

 **claro lo que tu digas escritor de tercera**

 _ **¡espera ni siquiera soy un escritor de segunda¡**_

 **no eres de cuarta**

 _ **y sigues bajándome de**_ ** _clasificación que malo ;_;_**

 **upupu que no toleras la verdad ): )**

 _ **bueno como sea espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio...**_

 **esto no es un episodio es una parte de lo que aun te falta escritor de** **quinta**

 _ **y sigues bajándome ;_; , pero como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado buenas tardes, noches o días se despide su amigo paperblack bye : )**_


	5. (prologo) despertando parte 4

**(prologo) despertando: parte 4**

 _ **bueno estamos devuelta y ahora con la parte cuatro yay ;D**_

 **si,si,si,si veamos que tan largo queda esto**

 ** _creí_** _ **que ya habíamos hablado de**_ _ **eso es difícil escribir e intentar hacer que les guste a los lectores**_

 **si hablamos...**

 _ **ves**_

 **pero nunca dije que estaría de acuerdo contigo verdad**

 _ **eh...bueno yo...esto...tu...quizás...O_0**_

 **y si no me crees checa la parte 3 por que yo no soy un mentir _oso_**

 ** _ok ;_; recapitulemos :(_**

 **snow: bueno ya conocimos a todos aquí o mas bien a los que estaban aquí vamos a buscar a los demás que te parece.**

 **cuando estábamos a punto de irnos esta fii nos detuvo**

 **fii: esperen antes snow paper no pueden irse los necesito en la cocina.**

 **snow: y eso por que**

 **fii: es que como iba a preparar algo de comida para animar a todos pero necesito ayuda así que por favor- dijo con una carita de suplica**

 **snow: y no se lo puedes pedir a los demás**

 **fii: bueno...**

 **snow: no digas mas te ayudare.**

 **parece que entendió a lo que esta fii se refería pero realmente yo no lo entendí**

 **paper: pero quien acompañara a esta... mm... rosalina**

 **marth: descuida yo la puedo acompañar bueno si este no le molesta a este roy**

 **roy: solo llévese mi espada- dijo entregándole su espada a este marth**

 **marth: muy bien vayámonos**

 **bueno continuamos a pero antes ese fue un juego de palabras muy malo -_-**

 **upupupupupu**

* * *

luego de que paper y snow se quedaran a ayudar a esta fii con la comida salí de la cafetería con este marth y por un rato me estuvo ayudando a encontrar a los demás que todavía yo aun no conocía

rosalina: eh marth disculpa ahora que lo pienso me gustaría preguntarte era necesario que roy te diera su arma

marth: es por que desde que estamos aquí encerrados no tiene confianza en nadie créeme que yo al principio tampoco confié en nadie pero al ver como todos estábamos en la misma situación y que tu no despertaras tuve que al menos darle el beneficio de la duda a todos pero roy por el contrario-dijo de una forma muy cordial.

rosalina: pero aun no me respondes por que te dio su espada

marth: obvio es para defensa propia y si yo no aceptaba su petición el no me iba dejar ir así que lo hice-

rosalina: y sabes como usarla?- pregunte

marth: obvio que digo estas hablando conmigo en mi país recibo un entrenamiento desde los cuatro años-dijo de una manera algo presumida lo cual lo hizo parecer un príncipe caprichoso como esos de los cuentos

marth: perdón no quería sonar como un presumido, si se que soy bueno pero roy me supera así que no te enojes- rápidamente se disculpo conmigo vaya que cambio de actitud pero no como si de un bipolar se tratase es mas bien como si no quisiera que me enojara con el aun que no lo estoy como siempre digo todos tienen su manera de ser y eso lo respeto

marth: bu-bueno sigamos buscándolos-dijo desviando su miranda algo avergonzado

marth: disculpe señorita rosalina- rápidamente se disculpo conmigo otra vez yo solo me dedique a sonreír me daba ternura su manera el solo se sonrojo

marth: por que de repente sentí la necesidad de decirte mama- dijo con la cara algo roja a lo que a mi también se me puso la cara creo que hasta mas roja que el en serio mi sonrisa y mi forma de ser son como la de una madre bueno me preocupa la gente, siempre quiero lo mejor para los demás, ademas de que siempre quiero comprender como se siente y si están deprimidos tratar de hacer que se sientan mejor o escucharlos y apoyarlos en sus decisiones... -_-

seguimos caminando y luego de poco tiempo vimos a una chica mirando un muro algo extraño pero no soy quien para juzgar ademas esta hablando sola

?: si la base del muro es solida, ademas de que no tiene ninguna grieta, la estructura del lugar es resistente parece ser hecha para mas de 2000 estudiantes un desperdicio ya que somos solo 18 ademas se encuentra el estadio mm... creo que podría construir un lugar así en unos 3 años y medio...

marth: disculpa señorita...- dijo interrumpiéndola en lo que decía para si misma y en eso

?: ah-grito algo exaltada

?: ah..so-solo...e-eres..tu-tu-tu marth- tartamudeaba al hablar parece ser que esta muy nerviosa

marth: descuida solo vine a que conocieras a rosalina ella es la chica que seguía dormida en la enfermería recuerdas bueno ya que presente a rosalina te toca a ti pero sin prisa-dijo de una forma muy amable y respetuosa para hacer que la chica ya no estuviera tan nerviosa

?:bu-bueno...yo yo soy...yo soy...emmm-´parece ser que seguía nerviosa pero sera mejor que ayude a tranquilizarla

rosalina: descuida no tienes por sentirte nerviosa, por mi tomate el tiempo que quieras para hablar o pensar en las palabras que quieras decirme yo te esperare y sin importar lo que digas no me enojare o me reiré de ti-dije de una manera amable con una sonrisa pero...

?:siento la necesidad e llamarte mama eso es malo-dijo la chica con un pequeño rubor yo en cambio estaba con la cara roja de nuevo y marth solo miraba al otro lado evitando recordar que me dijo casi hace como unos 12 minutos y se le veía que estaba algo sonrojado, pero luego de la pequeña vergüenza que pase la chica tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego hablar

toadette: me llamo toadette y **soy la estudiante constructora definitiva** \- dijo de una forma que no luciera nerviosa pero era lo contrario estaba muy nerviosa ademas ella usa un overol de color azul claro y lleva puesta una camisa rosa con detalles blancos su pelo es de color rosa claro con un mechón blanco lleva puesto un cinturón con herramientas de construcción y unos zapatos cafés claro además tiene los ojos color negro claro.

marth: bueno su titulo habla por si solo la estudiante constructora definitiva ella es conocida por sus hermosas construcciones de edificios y hacer que lugares viejos se mantengan preservados gracias a su mano de obra, ademas de una construcción de algún edificio, centro recreativo,museo entre muchos mas los cuales llevan años en terminarse ella lo hace en la mitad de tiempo o incluso menos de hecho su mayor logro ha sido un edificio de 120 pisos que se terminaría en 25 años ella y su equipo de trabajo lo terminaron en solo 11 años- eso si me dejo con la boca abierta ya esa pese a su tamaño ella a logrado todo eso bueno es como dicen el tamaño no es lo importante jeje

rosalina: eh pregunta por que estabas observado el muro

toadette: bu-bueno yo...estaba viendo si el lugar era re-realmente la a-academia smash y no-no hay duda es verdad esta es la academia smash-dijo con mucha timidez, había olvidado el tema de que estoy encerrada con mis demás compañeros en la academia estaba tan feliz en conocer a todos y platicando con ellos que había olvidado el tema

toadette: pero lu-luego lle-llego marth y como estaba tan con-concentrada me a-asuste cuando me hablo-dijo de nuevo con su mismo nerviosismo

marth: perdóneme señorita toadette no era mi intención asustarla

rosalina: te han dicho que te disculpas muy a menudo

marth: si me lo dicen muy a menudo perdón-dijo algo avergonzado

rosalina: y ahí vas de nuevo jeje-dije jugando y marth solo marth se limito a a cerrar los ojos y poner su mano en la nuca y reír algo avergonzado algo que me daba un poquito de risa verlo sonrojado

marth: bu-bueno sera mejor irnos a buscar a los demás-hablo de una forma para terminar la platica o mas bien para que ya no lo siguiera viéndolo avergonzarse

toadette: e-esperen...am...pu-puedo acompañarlos

marth: y eso por que no estabas ocupada con algo?

toadette: bu-bu-bueno ya te-termine y no me mo-mo-molestaría acompañarlos...ademas...sabes no-no importa

marth: discúlpame si te asuste como disculpa aceptare tu petición de acompañarnos-hablo como todo un príncipe bueno era de esperarse de el

en nuestro transcurso ahora con toadette acompañándonos seguimos caminado por el por la academia hasta que

toadette: mi-miren ese es el al-almacén po-porque no entramos.

rosalina: y eso por que?

toadette: po-porque ahí se en-encuentra pit el me-me dijo que iba a ir allí

simplemente decidimos seguir a toadette hasta el almacén y es verdad a la hora de entrar vi a un chico que usa una playera blanca con detalles azules también un short de mezclilla negro, usa unas sandalias cafés, también usa una bufanda de color blanco también lleva puestas unas muñequeras cafés con los bordes de color azul y dorado, siempre lleva su arco a todas partes, es de pelo castaño y sus ojos son de color azul pastel.

marth: hola pit que haces en el almacén

pit: ha marth hola solo vine para ver cuantos suministros teníamos-dijo muy calmado

pit: y por lo que veo solo hay como para 30 años, pero por que alguien dejaría tantos suministros es como si quisiera que nos quedáramos a vivir aquí-esas palabras sonaron muy calmadas de su parte yo solo no lo podía creer por cuanto tiempo quieran mantenernos encerrados

pit: y tu eres-dijo apuntándome

rosalina: mi nombre es rosalina y por lo visto tu eres pit.

marth: serias tan amable de decirle tu talento pit

pit: si eso quieren **soy el estudiante arquero definitivo**.

marth: el es concido por haber logrado un marcador perfecto en una competencia de arqueria y en muchas otras mas, ademas que desde pequeño se le fue introduciendo en el mundo de la arqueria, su talento como los demás es nato ya que tiene una vista tan fina que puede darle a cualquier objeto que se este moviendo incluso en el aire y el el mar, sin olvidar que le están echando un ojo para las olimpiadas.

pit: jeje si ese soy yo

rosalina: eres alguien muy agradable lo sabias-dije de manera que sonara amable pero el solo me miro con una mirada algo enfadada a lo cual yo solo le mire con una cara algo curiosa por que se había enojado por un cumplido

pit: no tengo tiempo para cosas agradables-dijo mirando a otro lado con una cara de fastidio

marth: cálmate solo es un cumplido

pit: ya no soy un niño para ser alguien agradable todos algún día maduramos y debemos dejar esas cosas de infantiles y de niños en el pasado- dijo de una manera algo fría y digo es verdad que todos maduramos pero eso no significa que debemos volvernos personas frías

toadette: pero que no aun so-somos jo-jóvenes

pit: ESO NO TE INCUMBE MALDITA TARTAMUDA, VE A HABLAR ASÍ A OTRO LADO-grito furioso eso si me sorprendió.

toadette: lo-lo-lo siento-dijo intimidada y escondida atrás de marth

marth: cesad esta disputa- hablo como todo un gobernante, por un momento sentí la necesidad de decirle perdone su majestad o algo así

marth: ella no dijo nada que te ofendiera para que le hables de esa forma-dijo firme

pit: tsh.. seguiré investigando por favor retírense-dijo mas calmado pero para mi era una forma de decir lo siento

salimos del almacén y seguimos caminado por los pasillos buscando a los demás

rosalina: ahora que lo pienso por que todos están separados?

marth: no es obvio están investigando algunos no podían quedarse a esperar a que despertaras así que decidieron separase a excepción de los que estábamos en la cafetería y eso incluye a snow y a paper

rosalina: pero snow me dijo que había posibilidad de que todos estuvieran en la cafetería.

marth: hmm...tal vez lo dijo pensando que los demás se habían retractaron de la idea y decidieron esperarte-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa

toadette: yo-yo te que-quería es-esperar pero me daba cu-curiosidad la forma en la que construyeron el edificio y pu-pues de-decidí salir a explorarlo-dijo de una manera muy nerviosa

rosalina: descuida no estoy enojada contigo-dije esto ultimo para aliviar un poco a toadette

mientras seguíamos caminando nos encontramos con una chica con ropas extrañas antes de hablarle parece ser que ella noto mucho mas rápido nuestra presencia que como lo se ella viene corriendo hacia nosotros

?: yoohoo buenas diardes- dijo con mucha alegría deteniéndose en seco para evitar chocar contra nosotros tal vez demasiada pero no me enfadaba de hecho me gusta que haya alguien así de alegre

marth: diardes? eso que es

rosalina: también me gustaría saberlo es que fue tan espontaneo.

?: que no es obvio.

toadette: de-de hecho no

?: es una mezcla entre tarde y día...

?:buenas diardes-dijo con su misma alegría

rosalina: buenas diardes a ti también- dije con una sonrisa

?: tu debas ser la chica que recién despertó no- pregunto mirándome curiosa

rosalina: si soy yo mi nombre es rosalina.

?: yoohoo que genial

zelda: buenos deja que me presente soy zelda **la estudiante adivina definitiva** \- dijo mucho mas calmada **(nota: lo que usa es la misma ropa que en el smash ultímate perdón es que su ropa me gustó mucho solo tiene unos pequeños cambios que la tri fuerza es un collar que ella usa, no usa esas muñequeras y la pequeña capa en la espalda no está)**

zelda: que genial conocer a rosalina- dijo con una alegria

marth: como veras ella la define como la que siempre acierta ya que todas sus predicciones han sido acertadas bueno la mayoría de ellas ella logro evitar na guerra, a leído el futuro de cientos de ´personas famosas incluyendo a varios presidentes y dueños de compañías multimillonarias se dice que también previo varios asesinatos y que ha trabajado con el FBI.

zelda: espera como que la mayoría del tiempo- dijo esto ultimo muy enfadada

marth: pues si no esperaras acertar todo el tiempo

zelda: inculto mis predicciones tienen el porcentaje de ser reales en un 40%- dijo esto igual de enfadada

toadette: pe-pero ni siquiera lle-llega a un 50%

zelda: obvio que no yo no veo el futuro por eso se llaman predicciones lo que veo solo son posibilidades el que se hayan hecho reales fue por parte de la gente que decidió creer en lo que dije ellos bien podrían ignorarlo bien o mal podría haberse hecho realidad lo que predije nadie es dueño del futuro de los demás solo uno mismo nosotros decidimos que camino tomar y que destino escoger- dijo esto de na forma muy calmada parece ser que es muy cambiante con su actitud pero lo que dijo la verdad me sorprendió

rosalina: bueno yo creo que es genial que lo que predices se haga realidad el 40% de las veces- dije con una sonrisa pero

zelda: acaso eres tienes hijos por que hablas igual que una madre- dijo esto susurrándome en le oído yo solo me avergonze tapándome la cara

zelda: bueno me voy quiero ver que puedo tomar de el refri de la cafetería así que byeeeeeeee. dijo esto alejándose de nosotros muy rápido y antes de seguir caminando alguien llego corriendo en la misma dirección que esta zelda

?: a donde crees que vas zelda esa pasta que prepare es mía- dijo un chico a toda velocidad

marth: ken espera queremos hablar- dijo deteniendo al chico que vestía (nota: es la misma ropa que usa en el Street figthers )

ken: lo siento marth no tengo tiempo que perder estoy ocupado persiguiendo a zelda- dijo algo apresurado

toadette: pe-pero que-queríamos presentarte a...

ken: tu debes ser la chica que acaba de despertar no bueno mi nombre es ken soy **el estudiante estilo libre de karate definitivo**

rosalina: estilo libre de karate es un talento?

ken: kyajajaja por supuesto que lo es

rosalina: y como de que va digo se que va enfocado a el karate pero estilo libre

ken: es fácil de entender simplemente le agrego mi toque personal a esta arte marcial

marth: conocido por todo el mundo se le conoce por haber revolucionado y mejorado el karate añadiendo su propio estilo y creando una nueva forma de practicar el karate la mayoría de las peleas que a tenido las a ganado.

rosalina: la mayoría?

ken: si... mi mejor amigo y rival ryu me ha vencido en varias peleas a nivel mundial que hemos llegado a tener es algo frustrarte pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo haya vencido a el también

rosalina: eso si que es muy interesante me gustaría verlos en un combate amistoso algún día- y en ese momento el me cargo hasta su altura y debo admitir que era bastante alto, me incomodo que estuvo examina dome todo el tiempo .

rosalina: eh disculpa...-dije algo incomoda

ken: eres muy flacucha no me sirves como compañera de entrenamiento-dijo pensativo eso debo admitir que me hizo sentir algo mal

ken: pero no te preocupes con mi entrenamiento seguro que podrás ser una gran peleadora entrenaremos hasta que...- inmediatamente fue interrumpido por esta toadette

toadette: no-no se te olvida al-algo

ken: kyajajaja que- dijo con curiosidad y en ese momento

ken: es verdad zelda vuele aquí¡-grito antes de salir corriendo hacia la misma dirección en la que zelda se había ido nosotros solo nos reímos un poco por lo que ocurrió. mientras seguíamos caminando vimos una gran puerta

rosalina: y esta puerta a donde lleva luce muy llamativa

toadette: bu-bueno lle-lleva a...

?: no se molesten en ir ahí afuera no hay nada interesante

rosalina: disculpa quien eres

fox: eres la que recién despertó bueno no te preocupes deja que me presente soy fox **el** **estudiante piloto de combate definitivo-** el usa una camisa sin manga de color verde oscuro con una chamarra blanca con detalles plateados encima además de que esta arremangada hasta los codos usa un pantalón estilo militar de color verde y un cinturón negro, lleva unas botas blancas con gris metálico y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello con, también usa unos guantes negros con detalles amarillo oscuro además de portar una arma, es de pelo entre rubio y castaño con un mechón blanco y ojos color verde olivo.

rosalina: piloto de combate a eso que es

fox: bueno me gusta pilotear aviones

rosalina: eso suena increíble

fox: si verdad... pero no hay ningún avión de guerra en el estadio y eso me deprimió bastante- dijo esas palabras con mucha naturalidad yo solo estaba algo impresionada y a la vez nerviosa

rosalina: como que aviones de guerra- pregunte algo nerviosa

fox: si tu sabes esos aviones que llevan equipadas armas misiles, bombas, ametralladoras tu sabes esas cosas-dijo esto ultimo con una naturalidad que me llego a asustar

marth: el es conocido por aprender a pilotar cualquier tipo de avión de combate en menos de 2 días el ya te sabe maniobrar el avión de guerra sin importar si es antiguo, nuevo o un prototipo, una de sus mas grandes hazañas es el haber hecho que un avión al que le fallo un motor logro aterrizar lo sin ningún daño ademas de haber sido participe en varias guerras comandando un gran batallón

fox: pero nunca cause ninguna baja solo heridos la verdad la idea de matar a alguien es algo que no me agrada lo que me gusta es pilotear y nada mas desgraciadamente me cuesta mas trabajo pilotear un avión de turismo que uno de combate

toadette: y eso por que es

fox: bueno por que en uno estas al pendiente de la vida de otros y en los de guerra nada mas es la tuya y tu batallón se que es un pensamiento egoísta pero así es mi ideología- fue algo que me alivio el que nunca le halla quitado una vida a alguien pero lo que me intereso fue lo ultimo

rosalina: dijiste que detrás de esta puerta esta un estadio eso es verdad?

fox: por supuesto la academia smash ultimate es conocida por su gran estadio y pensé que allí habría algún avión de guerra que pilotear pero desgraciadamente no encontré ninguno-dijo esto ultimo algo desilusionado pero la verdad me llamaba la atención esto ultimo es verdad que la academia es conocida por su gran estadio en el cual se hacen competiciones pero si es verdad que este es el estadio smash me afirmara que realmente alguien nos encerró y que estamos atrapados

rosalina: me lo podrías mostrar?-pregunte algo dudosa

fox: si por que no déjame te lo muestro- dijo aceptando mi petición en ese momento abrió las puertas y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

* * *

 _ **uf quedo muy largo este cap** **-_-U** _

**si y mi única pregunta es por que añadiste a alguien que no pertenece al roste de el smash )= (**

 _ **bueno eso es por que**_

 **si ya no me importa lo que pienses**

 _ **pero es que tengo una buena razón**_

 **a nadie les interesa tus razones upupupupu**

 _ **pero es que**_

 **s** **i claro bye bye**

 _ **bueno ya solo faltan cuatro mas por presentar**_

 **hay cuanto mas falta para que haga mi aparición estelar ups que no la estelar era rosalina**

 _ **si bueno es que aun faltan los**_ ** _últimos_**

 **si lo que digas escritor de segunda**

 _ **al menos me subiste de rango :)**_

 **lo hice por que olvide el numero en el cual me quede**

 _ **que no fue de quinta**_

 **es verdad artista de sexta**

 _ **;_;... bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap buenas tardes,días o noches bye**_


	6. (prologo) despertando parte 5

**prologo despertando parte 5**

 _ **bueno, bueno por fin puedo hablar sin nadie que me este molestando si se preguntaran a donde fue mi amigo o mejor conocido como monokuma se esta preparando para hacer su gran entrada.**_

 **dime esto me hace parecer gordo**

 _ **-_-... retiro lo**_ ** _dicho_**

 **te acabo de hacer una pregunta**

 _ **para que vas a usar un bikini ni siquiera tienes los atributos de una mujer**_

 **guejejeje quería mostrar algo mas provocador a mis alumnos tal lograría conquistar el corazón de alguno de ellos**

 _ **que tiene de provocador un oso con bikini -_-**_

 **no soy un oso soy monokuma ademas ya me tengo que ir muy pronto va a ser mi gran** **entrada**

 _ **okey recapitulemos**_

 **fox: si verdad... pero no hay ningún avión de guerra en el estadio y eso me deprimió bastante- dijo esas palabras con mucha naturalidad yo solo estaba algo impresionada y a la vez nerviosa**

 **rosalina: como que aviones de guerra- pregunte algo nerviosa**

 **fox: si tu sabes esos aviones que llevan equipadas armas misiles, bombas, ametralladoras tu sabes esas cosas-dijo esto ultimo con una naturalidad que me llego a asustar**

 **marth: el es conocido por aprender a pilotar cualquier tipo de avión de combate en menos de 2 días el ya te sabe maniobrar el avión de guerra sin importar si es antiguo, nuevo o un prototipo, una de sus mas grandes hazañas es el haber hecho que un avión al que le fallo un motor logro aterrizar lo sin ningún daño ademas de haber sido participe en varias guerras comandando un gran batallón**

 **fox: pero nunca cause ninguna baja solo heridos la verdad la idea de matar a alguien es algo que no me agrada lo que me gusta es pilotear y nada mas desgraciadamente me cuesta mas trabajo pilotear un avión de turismo que uno de combate**

 **toadette: y eso por que es**

 **fox: bueno por que en uno estas al pendiente de la vida de otros y en los de guerra nada mas es la tuya y tu batallón se que es un pensamiento egoísta pero así es mi ideología- fue algo que me alivio el que nunca le halla quitado una vida a alguien pero lo que me intereso fue lo ultimo**

 **rosalina: dijiste que detrás de esta puerta esta un estadio eso es verdad?**

 **fox: por supuesto la academia smash ultimate es conocida por su gran estadio y pensé que allí habría algún avión de guerra que pilotear pero desgraciadamente no encontré ninguno-dijo esto ultimo algo desilusionado pero la verdad me llamaba la atención esto ultimo es verdad que la academia es conocida por su gran estadio en el cual se hacen competiciones pero si es verdad que este es el estadio smash me afirmara que realmente alguien nos encerró y que estamos atrapados**

 **rosalina: me lo podrías mostrar?-pregunte algo dudosa**

 **fox: si por que no déjame te lo muestro- dijo aceptando mi petición en ese momento abrió las puertas y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo**

 **muy bien continuamos : )**

* * *

no me imaginaba lo que estaban viendo mis ojos realmente estaba presenciando un enorme estadio pero lo que mas me intrigaba era ese gran domo que rodeaba todo el campo como si de una jaula para aves se tratase era demasiado grande como si realmente nos quisieran mantener aquí adentro encerrados totalmente aislados de la sociedad algo que en verdad me asusta y ya no tengo mas dudas esa es la academia smash pero por que nos quieren mantener encerrados aun no logro comprender eso

fox: si que estas impresionada

rosalina: como no estarlo

fox: kijijiji esa es la cara que todos pusimos cuando vimos este gran domo

toadette: ma-mas bien reja gi-gigante

marth: si tiene la forma de una jaula para aves.

seguimos avanzando para ver que mas había vi ademas de un gran campo para fútbol normal y americano había unas gradas y unas escaleras que guiaban a unos extraños portones que estaban totalmente cerrados no podía abrirlos

fox: bleh es inútil que lo intentes no se abrirá

marth: sera mejor que sigamos creo que ya vi a los que faltan por presentarse contigo

y es verdad abajo vimos a varios chicos que estaban platicando de algo no se les entendía pues estábamos demasiado lejos de ellos

fox: CHICOS ESPEREN¡- grito fox antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás bajo las escaleras muy rápido creo que hasta incluso brinco los últimos 15 escalones

rosalina: no le abra dolido la caída de ese salto que dio

marth: tiene entrenamiento militar no creo que le haya dolido

rosalina: si tienes razón

nosotros bajamos mas despacio las escaleras no queríamos tropezarnos cuando llegamos hasta abajo fuimos corriendo con los demás que estaban reunidos

?: entonces que encontraron

?: no mucho la verdad solo un lugar que esta cerrado que con una inscripción extraña que decía bienvenidos a el hotel de la desesperación

?: que raro no lo cree alcalde

marth: chicos perdonen por la interrupción... pero...uf...quería presentarles a alguien-se escuchaba cansado y como no

rosalina: mi...mi...uff...nombre es...rosalina

samus: tu debes ser la chica que acaba de despertar bueno mi nombre es samus soy **la estudiante caza recompensas definitiva-** dijo de una manera muy amable ademas usa una blusa muy pegada de color azul cielo con un pants deportivo negro que pegado haciendo que resalte mucho su figura, usa unos tenis blancos, además lleva consigo una alforja con una pistola

rosalina: caza recompensas?

marth: sip ella es una caza recompensas y no cualquiera lo que sea que le pidas a cambio de una buena suma de dinero lo hará sin falta ella a sido capaz de recolectar muchos tipos de tesoros los cuales se decían perdidos, ademas de que también tiene en su poder mas de 3,000,000,000,000 de dolares en el bolsillo, sin mencionar, que tiene en su poder la mas alta tecnología que el mundo haya visto,otra cosa es que a encarcelado a un sin fin de criminales de los mas buscados mundial mente.

samus: hey degenerado quien te anda diciendo que puedes hablar de mi vida hacia ademas no te di el derecho de hablar sobre mi...ughh los hombres siempre con su lengua suelta hablando de las mujeres como si ellos fueran los dueños-dijo muy enojada con marth lo cual me dejo un poco intrigada

marth: pe-perdón señorita

fox: sin mencionar ese gran odio que le tiene a los hombres- dijo burlándose

samus: no es odio son verdades

fox: kijijiji, bueno iré a ver que esta viendo toadette- dijo alejándose un poco de nosotros

rosalina: una pregunta samus

samus: si cual

rosalina: para que es esa pistola-pregunte algo nerviosa

samus: descuida no voy a herir a nadie ademas esta pistola requiere mi huella dactilar para que puede funcionar así que solo yo soy capaz de usarla

marth: ves no tienes de que preocuparte

samus: si usa mi ADN para evitar que los hombres degenerados la usen

rosalina: ejeje no te agradan mucho los hombres verdad

decidimos dejar el tema e ir directamente con la chica que estaba muy aferrada a su amigo

isabelle: hola se a que vienes mi nombre es isabelle y soy **la estudiante secretaria definitiva-** me dijo muy alegre pero pareciera que se aburría ademas de que una camisa blanca de manga corta, lleva encima un chaleco verde a cuadros verdes oscuros y claros también usa uno pequeño laso en forma de moño de color rojo lleva siempre amarrado su pelo con una liga roja además de usar unos lentes pero son falsos ella dice que los usa solo para verse inteligente, además usa unos bonitos tacones no muy grandes para estar cómoda de color café, su pelo es rubio y tiene los ojos verdes.

isabelle: me aburren las presentaciones y ademas de que no le encuentro entretenido el andar presentarme con las demás personas...entonces hasta que seas alguien mas interesante que una simple astrónoma me vuelves hablar okey- me dijo con una alegría pero mas bien me estaba diciendo que soy aburrida y que no le intereso

marth: ejeje...perdón pero ella es así

rosalina: es un poco cruel

marth: solo si algo le resuelta interesante... ella a sido la secretaria de numerosos presidentes, de no mencionar gente importante en la industria de la fama, moda incluso cine es la mejor en lo que hace de no ser que siempre es puntual con su trabajo pero en realidad lo hace para estar durmiendo o flojeando por ahí

rosalina: eso es algo muy interesante aunque un poco cruel- debo decirlo es algo cruel de su parte de por no encontrar algo interesante para ella lo tache de aburrido ademas de que solo quiere estar flojeando

rosalina: y tu eres- volte a ver al chico de quien esta isabelle esta aferrada de su brazo con una cara de enamorada

aldo: mi nombre es aldo soy **el estudiante alcalde definitivo-** me dijo muy en plan aléjate no te quiero cerca con una mirada que realmente me intimido ademas su forma de vestir es muy casual viste una camisa roja de manga corta, además un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro usa unos tenis de color azul claro, su pelo es castaño y tiene los ojos de color café oscuro

marth: es conocido por ser el alcalde de una de una pequeña ciudad a tan corta edad la cual se ha vuelto un destino muy turístico para gente de hecho dicen que su cuidad en un estado incluso ya ha comprado muchos terrenos que se dice son para ampliar mas su cuidad

aldo: je los idiotas adinerados pagan lo que sea por ver cosas nuevas o tener alguna casa donde puedan descansar de la sociedad tan fácil predecir los gustos de la gente- dijo con una cara que denotaba algo de desprecio hacia las personas

isabelle: que hablamos

aldo: bu-bueno eso no significa que desprecie la ayuda monetaria que dan a mi cuidad y a los negocios de mis ciudadanos- en ese momento este aldo miro hacia otro lado pareciera que se había apenado

isabelle: kyaaa eres tan mono- dijo gritando

aldo: eso no quiere decir que les vendería los negocios de mis ciudadanos y eso de empresas de automotriz me repugna- cambio su actitud para que no nos diéramos cuenta de su sonrojo

isabelle: pero sigues siendo mono...no como los demás que son muy aburridos- no se si debería sentirme enojada sobre lo que dijo

isabelle: de hecho alcade cuando encontremos la salida tiene muchas reuniones pendientes-dijo sacando unos lentes y poniéndoselos para leer unos papeles que tenia a la mano

rosalina: usas lentes?

isabelle: no solo los uso para parecer lista **:b**

aldo: que te dije sobre usar eso- en eso automáticamente ella se los quito pareció intimidada por lo que le dijo

decidí dejar a isabelle y a aldo en lo suyo y fui con el ultimo que me faltaba

rosalina: hola mi nombre es...

snake: lo se es rosalina el mio es snake mucho gusto **(estudiante ? definitivo)**

rosalina: me podrías decir tu talento?

snake: es clasificado

rosalina: a que te dedicas?

snake: es clasificado

mire a marth para ver si el sabia algo y a los demás pero todos me vieron con la misma cara de no saber nada al respecto de este chico a se me olvidaba usa una gran chamarra negra de que le queda algo grande con un pantalón de vestir de color rojo debajo lleva una camisa blanca usa unos zapatos negros también lleva una alforja en la cual guarda un cuchillo de mano muchos afirmarían que su apariencia es la de un gánster.

snake: bien a lo que seguíamos que descubrieron

isabelle: bueno aparte del cartel nada mas

samus: la puerta de la entrada esta sellada y muy bien reforzada incluso tiene armas equipadas así que intentar salir por la puerta esta fuera de las opciones de escape

rosalina: y si escapamos por la reja de arriba- decidí meterme en la conversación que estaban teniendo yo también quería salir o aportar algo aunque no haya investigado

fox: claro al menos que quieras recibir mas de un millón de volteos y terminar como pollo frito en rosticeria- dijo de una manera calmada algo que me asusto realmente nos quieren encerrados aquí pero quien

aldo: así que escapar por arriba tampoco es una opción

fox: sip descubrí esto cunado estuve investigando el estadio ademas esos portones que están por las gradas no se abren para nada ya lo intente o lo intentamos-dijo mirándonos a mi, marth y toadette pero sobre todo a mi que fui que la que lo intento

samus: pero por que la escuela nos quiere aquí a aparte no encontré las oficinas administrativas

rosalina: no seria mejor hablar con esto con todos los demás

aldo: primero necesitamos recopilar información o es que acaso eres estúpida

rosalina: eso me dolió

samus: oye tu quien eres tu para hablarle así a una chica- pero antes de que aldo respondiera uno de las grandes pantallas de estadio se prendieron y en eso vimos una extraña silueta

?: ejem,ejem,probando, probando, 1,2,3, me oyen, me oyen, si me pueden oír a todos los presentes se les pide que se reúnan en el estadio es urgente- oímos una voz que se escuchaba infantil como si viniera de otro mundo pero por alguna razón me causaba escalofríos su voz era tan dulce pero también se denotaba malicia, maldad, nos incomodo a todos como si alguien se estuviera riendo durante un funeral así me sonaba la voz de aquel ser y sin darnos cuenta los demás habían llegado

roy: marth se encuentra bien

marth: si roy no te preocupes

snow: a penas oímos esa voz vinimos casi corriendo

paper: eh...por que vinimos a el estadio

wendy: alguien puede poner al tanto de las cosas al pendejo que tengo al lado

snow: no lo llames así que la que luce como estúpida e idiota eres tu

wendy: ya hablo el otro pendejo

snow: oye quiero preguntarte como esta tu padre...ups lo olvide esta en la cárcel

wendy: NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR DE MI FAMILIA¡

snow: PUES TU NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI H...AMIGO DE ESA FORMA¡

fii: cálmense los dos

mario: otra ves se pelean

daisy: si como si tu no pelearas con las personas

fox: hagamos una apuesta a ver quien grita mas

zelda: le apuesto 100 a snow

ken: 50 a wendy

pit: haa... son muy ruidosos todos que tienen 12 años

toadette: pe-pero no somos jóvenes

pit: no hables-dijo con un cara que asustaba

toadette: pe-perdón-hablo con una cara de miedo

samus: oye no le hables así...era de esperarse de un hombre

pit: que dijiste

?: guarden silencio ya mis queridos alumnos

mario: quien dijo eso

isabelle: paper fuiste tu

paper:...eh

aldo: olvídalo-dijo como cansado de su actitud

?: dije guarden silencio mis queridos alumnos

snake: quien eres muéstrate

roy: sal de tu escondite

?: okey saldré de mi escondite...upupupu

y en eso todos presenciamos una escena que jamas pensamos volveríamos a olvidar

...

monokuma: buenos días a todos mis alumnos y alumnas soy yo su director **monokuma**

paper:...

paper:...

paper: EEEHHHHHHHH¡?

daisy: que es eso es un oso de peluche

monokuma: de peluche nada soy monokuma

mario: hey este es otro de tus trucos wendy-dijo enojado y confundido

wendy: yo no haría una ilusión tan ridícula como esa

monokuma: pero si de ridículo no tengo nada- dijo triste

monokuma: no ven que soy **oso** adorable-dijo con una cara que denotaba alegría

fii: que juego de palabras tan malo

daisy: un oso que hace habla y se mueve ademas de hacer juegos de palabras tan malos

monokuma: pero si fue uno de mis mejores chistes

snow: esto es demasiado irreal

isabelle: esto se puso muy interesante me pregunto de que estará hecho-dijo con una sonrisa

marth: por que te interesa algo como esto

muchos de nosotros seguíamos muy confundidos incluyendo es decir estamos encerrados y de a nada se nos aparece un oso de peluche que habla

monokuma: que no soy un oso de peluche-dijo enojado ero como pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando

aldo: cálmense todos fijo que es un robot con una IA

paper: IA?

samus: significa inteligencia artificial parece ser que es un robot autónomo-en eso se acerco un poco a el oso

samus: y uno lo bastante avanzado e tecnología

monokuma: hah,hah, no te acerques tanto señorita...

monokuma: pero es algo inevitable todos caen ante esta cara tan mona-dijo con una satisfacción algo para mi parecer pervertida

samus: asco

snake: mas importante debes de saber por que estamos aquí adema de el por que nos encerraron-dijo con un semblante muy calmado

roy: si habla de una vez por que nos encerraron aquí y mas te vale dar una explicación lógica para nuestro encierro

fii: y creo que también nos sedaron

rosalina: la verdad a mi también me gustaría saber por que hicieron todo esto para que tantas medidas de seguridad es como si realmente nos quisieran tener aquí

monokuma: mmmm

monokuma: es por que así es

snake: que

monokuma: quiero decir la gran reja, la puerta sellada debieron darles algunas pistas no, o es que la información no entra en sus cabezas

snow: como que sellada?

mario: que demonios significa eso explícate

samus: según la investigación que hicimos aldo,isabelle,snake y yo la puerta para estar sellada con otra puerta pero esta e de acero irrompible ademas de que parece estar bien armada para evitar que cualquiera la abra o la force

monokuma: que bueno que algunos de mis alumnos si están bien estudiados no como el resto de ellos

wendy: eso fue un insulto

monokuma: eso depende de como la quieras ver tu

monokuma: pero si como verán están encerrados no hay forma de escapar así que acostúmbrense

rosalina: como que acostumbrarnos nos quieren aquí para siempre encerrados

monokuma: bueno eso no es del todo cierto

marth: entonces que quieren de nosotros

monokuma: fácil...quiero que participen en una vida escolar de matanza mutua- lo que dijo lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me asusto

paper: eh?

daisy: emm...que fue lo que dijiste

rosalina: si oí bien lo que dijo fue...

monokuma: que participen en una vida escolar de matanza mutua...en pocas palabras que se maten entre ustedes

roy: deja de estar bromeando, pedí una explicación lógica

monokuma: maldición que es lo que no entienden...eso es lo que molesta de los humanos cuando algo que es inexplicable para ellos automáticamente lo tachan como raro o simplemente no lo quieren aceptar...cielos hasta un cavernicola tiene mas cerebro que ustedes-dijo de una manera que pareciere enojado pero como quiere que entendamos eso

rosalina: no tienes por que enojarte es solo que es algo impensable

snow: si por que nos mataríamos entre nosotros

isabelle: ademas eso suena aburrido

fox: sip no hay armas

toadette: no-no digas esas co-cosas

fox: kijijiji

mario: no es momento de bromas

monokuma: jooo-puso una cara triste como si no le gustara lo que dijimos

monokuma: por que no quieren hacerlo y yo que me habia tomado las molestias de preparar el escenario y los buenos personajes

fii: no es eso

daisy: es que esa idea de matarnos entre amigos no es muy...

monokuma: que amigos?

paper: pues todos nosotros

monokuma: ustedes no son amigos solo son completos desconocidos que no saben que alguno de ustedes no los esta traicionando

daisy: eh?

roy: ya me harte

fox: siiiii hay que darle su merecido a este oso de peluche

samus: parece que no hay opción

aldo: no me gustaría regresar a mis viejos días pero parece que no hay opción

ken: esto sera fácil

zelda: como sigas bromeando los compañeros atléticos te van a dar una lección

monokuma: ooo gran castillo con los cimentos que te forje alzarte armas del juicio- en ese momento de la anda todo el estadio se lleno de armas apuntándonos a todos los presentes yo solo podía permanecer ahí sorprendida, asustada, desesperada

rosalina: que

zelda: de donde salieron todas estas cosas-dijo asustada

toadette:¡kyaaa¡

ken: pero esto que es

paper: blu-blu-blu-blu-blu

snow: tranquilízate paper

monokuma: olvide decirles que la academia entera esta equipada con armas que solo yo puedo controlar ademas de que esta sumamente prohibido atacar al director de la academia.

monokuma: déjenme decirles una cosa no podrán salir de aquí y si rompen las reglas pues bueno les mostrare lo que es la verdadera naturaleza de los osos por lo tanto formaran parte de esta vida escolar de la matanza mutua...

monokuma: pero por favor siéntanse libres de matar como mas les apetece; la muerte por envenenamiento suena fácil?, estrangular suena lento?, matar a alguien a puños suena complicado?, embrujar a alguien es posible?, así como mutilar,degollar,disparar,empujar,apuñalar,desmembrar, descuartizar,golpear

monokuma: ademas no creo que tengan otra opción de yo tengo todo el control la escuela de su sistema de defensa, escapar es imposible...

zelda: no entiendo nada de lo que dices- dijo con una cara enojada que denotaba cierta torpeza

monokuma: quiere decir que soy el que tiene el control de su vida y su muerte... básicamente soy el dios de este mundo-dijo eso con una sonrisa perversa la cual me incomodaba y no solo a mi a todos mis compañeros

snake: tengo una pregunta hipotéticamente que pasa si alguien llega a matar a otro

ken: como puedes preguntar ese tipo de cosas-dijo algo alterado

snake: primero que nada hay que estar informados sobre nuestra situación antes de hacer cualquier cosa

monokuma: fácil todos irán a un juicio escolar

rosalina: juicio escolar a que te refieres con eso?

monokuma: básicamente cuando resulte que haya un asesino y en todo caso habrá una victima se dará un anuncio de descubrimiento de cadáver cuando tres o mas personas encuentren el cuerpo, luego de que realicen una investigación se dará a conocer el famoso juicio escolar en el cual la parte inocente tendrán que desenmascarar a el perpetrador en pocas palabras al asesino si logran descubrir quien es el malvado asesino todos ustedes seguirán con su vida escolar mientras que el asesino obtendrá un **castigo** pero si no logran acertar todos los demás serán **castigados** y el asesino podrá salir libre de aquí

aldo: es básicamente como en el mundo real o mas o menos lo mismo

monokuma: no es increíble como las reglas de el mundo están diseñadas para proteger y **castigar** a los miserables y estúpidos

isabelle: sigues repitiendo esa palabra una y otra ves a que te refieres con castigo

monokuma: básicamente a una ejecución

snow: eh?

wendy: e-ejecución

monokuma: igual que en el mundo real el asesinato se castiga igual es lo mismo aquí pero digamos que este castigo es un poco mas permanente así que no olviden matar, maten mucho, gozenlo para escapar si es que logran hacerlo...upupupupupu..kyajajajaja- vimos como se burlaba de nosotros ese oso o mas bien monokuma esperaba que alguien lo callara pero nadie hablo y entonces el se fue dejándonos a todos confundidos, asustados, desesperados

zelda: y bien alguien va a decir algo-pregunto muy nerviosa

marth: matarnos entre nosotros es una locura-hablo para calmar el ambiente

fii: si por que nos mataríamos somos todos amigos

rosalina: marth y fii tiene razón es una locura matarse entre amigos no hay forma de lo que dijo fuera verdad-dije apoyándolos intentando como ellos calmar y relajar la tensión entre todos

isabelle: que todavía no lo entienden

rosalina: eh?

paper: no te sigo isabelle...entender que

isabelle: di celos alcalde-dij con una sonrisa

aldo: lo importante aquí no es si lo que dijo es verdad o mentira lo importante aquí es alguien creyó en las palabras que dijo aquel oso para matar a uno de nosotros

isabelle: no hay forma de saber si uno de nosotros esta empezando a planear como escapar de aquí a costa de la vida de todos-dijo secundando las palabras de aldo

las palabras de ellos fueron lo suficiente para poner mas tenso el ambiente y lo pero es que es verdad no sabemos si alguien aquí fue tan capaz de creer en sus palabras todos nos mirábamos los unos a los otros intentando adivinar lo que los demás pensaban, en esos momentos la frase que dijo monokuma paso por mi cabeza "no puedes salir de aquí hasta matar a alguien" las dudas seguían rodando por mi cabeza alguien estará pensando en matar o otro a costa de la su vida y de los demás...no eso es imposible pero no aun así es una posibilidad lo que me hizo pensar seré traicionada.

 **PROLOGO: DESPERTANDO, (TERMINADO)**

 **SOBREVIVIENTES: 18**

 **Snow**

 **Fox**

 **Rosalina**

 **Pit**

 **Paper**

 **Marth**

 **Samus aran**

 **Isabelle**

 **Wii fitness**

 **Aldo**

 **Roy**

 **Mario**

 **Snake**

 **Wendy**

 **Ken**

 **Daisy**

 **Zelda**

 **Toadette**

* * *

 _ **y hasta aquí el prologo uff quedo muy largo que bueno que ya se acabo el prologo perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto -_-U**_

 _ **pero lo mejor de todo es que monokuma ya no estará molestándome : D**_

 **no hables por hablar**

 _ **olvidenlo -_-**_

 _ **bueno buenas noches tardes o días me despido bye ; D**_


End file.
